fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Summoning Soul
Take Over: Summoning Soul Summoning Soul (魂を召喚する Tamashī o shōkan suru) is a Caster Magic , Summoning Magic and a form of Take Over. Gia Alabaster was able to master this ability after her father had accidentally summoned over a thousand demons and evil creatures after reciting the summoning incantation from a book wrong. The entire incident was of course an accident but unfortunately it could never be reversed. Gia even became half-demon after one of the demons refused to cross over into the summoning "dimension" where they would be able to be used. It is later revealed that this was the doing of Zagreus, who wanted to recruit her for his dark army. Description Summoning Soul is an ability that allows the user to use any form that has been sealed within them. This type of Take Over ranges in forms.The power of each form ranges within levels, Level 1 being the weakest and Level 8 being the strongest. Level 8 Forms can only be brought forward ONLY under specific conditions such as the Caster suffering an extremely deep and emotional trauma or the Caster's normal magic (human base) power has reached its full potential. However, this specific type of Take Over has a time limit of only fifteen minutes and the caster cannot summon more than two forms during battle.The user can only use the power in the form available which means depending on the strength of the form, that is how strong they will become. The caster will be unable summon anymore forms if their magic has run out. This type of Take Over is strong against Dragon Slayers but is weak against any kind of Devil Slayer Magic. Like many other Take Overs, this version also grants immense speed, endurance and even strength depending on the form level. Spells (Known Forms) Jester Soul '(嫌いな魂 ''Kiraina tamashī) : In this form, Gia becomes flexible and very fast, but does not have much physical strength. She uses her speed and flexibility to get far away enough from the enemy so she can use either Fire or Darkness Magic. In this form, she has black marks on her face that resemble bloomed flowers. Her long dark hair is pulled up into two pigtails and her eyes turn to a deep shade of red. She wears a burgundy, black and pink ensemble with a green thin rope wrapped around her waist and arms. She wears black and burgundy sleeves with a flare on both sides with a burgundy and white hat to match. She also takes on black boots with a golden pin in the middle. * 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): ''While in Jester Form, Gia is able to summon '''Fire Magic at her finger tips and fires it at her enemies. However, she only uses it to distract her enemies so she can build enough magic energy to use Soul Extinctor . ' * 'Darkness Magic '''(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): ''Similar to many of her other forms, Gia is shown to be using '''Darkness Magic. She is quite skilled, given that she has been practicing since she was only seven years of age. In Jester Soul however, she uses darkness magic as a finisher rather than throughout the entire battle. She uses a move called Soul Extinctor as a final blow. Eve Soul '(イブ・ソウル Ibu Sōru): Being one of her strongest forms, Gia is able to do a lot more such as upfront and close combat. However this form is more defensive than offensive. In this form, her black mark is on her right eye in a shape that resembles a butterfly wing. She dons a dark blue dress with a large white bow. Her hair is curled and atop of her head sits a flower crown made of red roses. She has two green flares on both of her arms that resemble leaves of a flower. This form also grants her the ability of flight which grants her an aerial advantage. * 'Plant Magic '(植物の魔法 ''Shokubutsu no Mahō): Seeing as the real Eve's story started in a garden, it is only natural that she only command the greenery. Gia is able to bring plants out from underground and even plates of the earth to help her in a fight. She often uses the plants to restrict her opponents movements so she can manage a close hit. '''Persephone Soul (ペルソフォンソウル Perusofonsouru ): Unlike most forms, this form does not have two types of magic ready for Gia to use. This form strictly uses Darkness Magic and is not used as much as others due to the lack of coverage, defense and speed. She takes on an appearance similar to the real Goddess Persephone. She has a black skull pin holding up her white dress and golden pants underneath. She wears a black choker with gold bangles hanging from it and dark red horns framing around her summoning mark on her forehead. * Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): With this form, Gia uses more of the special moves Darkness Magic has to offer, such as Soul Extinctor, Evil Explosion 'and 'Darkness Stream. * Immense Strength: Gia is able to send punches that can destroy bones, walls, the earth and can even touch souls. Medusa Soul (メデューサソウル Mede~yūsasouru): This form is very strange due to the fact that it lacks any qualities related to Gia. In most forms, she is able to keep her humanity and speaks actively throughout the battle. But for some unknown reason, Gia cannot get Medusa's soul to speak. It could be due to the fact that Medusa is always somehow brought back to life in several different worlds and universes at a time so she is never truly put to rest. In this form, the summoning marks resemble fallen tears under her eyes along with black mascara framing her eyelids. Her hair becomes rolled up to resemble a choppy cut with her bangs long in front of her. She has dark brown horns and wings to match. She wears a white shirt with a dark red collar, a burgundy coverall dress with a big red bow on the back and fingerless red lace gloves with bows. * Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): ''In this form, Gia tries to throw her opponent off by trapping them in dark bubbles. With these dark bubbles, however long the victim stays inside the more their magic power is drained. * 'Stone Eyes (石化眼 Sutōn Aizu): Similar to legend, '''Medusa Soul allows Gia to turn anyone who looks directly into her eyes into stone. Kitsune Soul '(キツネ魂 ''Kitsune tamashī): This form is one of Gia's favorites due to the soul's natural silly, happy go-lucky nature. This form grants inhumane speed and strength. This form gives Gia black and orange furry ears and a black tail. Her hair becomes tied in a long,low braid. She wears golden shoulder protectors and a dark red kimono dress with black buttons shaped like clovers. Underneath it she wears black shorts with dark brown boots to match. To complete the ensemble she wears black fingerless gloves. * 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Gia is able to cloak herself in flames to create a human sized fireball. She uses a moved called '''Prominence Typhoon '''as a finishing blow. * '''Inhumane Speed: '''Gia is able to move at extremely fast speeds that one must be extremely focused to be able to locate and pinpoint her next moves. '''Ser Soul (サー・ソウル Sā Sōru): This form was brought out by her True Form because of Gia's anger at Abraham for hiding the truth about her parents from her. Due to the fact that the conditions for a Level 8 Soul were not met, Gia lost her sanity and her half-demon counterpart completely took over. This form has not been summoned after this event, but Gia plans to reform it. This form gives Gia black horns and a marking that resembles a shining star. This may hint to what the Soul would have become if the time was right. Gia is given a dark pink robe with a white skull in the middle. Underneath it she wears black and burgundy shorts with white skull clips at the end. This form gives Gia extremely dangerous powers related to Darkness Magic 'and the extremely dangerous 'Ankhseram Black Magic '. * 'Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Gia's normal dark aura due to the amount of demon souls she carries goes off the charts and increases her magic capacity in this form. This form could quite literally kill someone, which is why Gia herself has forbidden it from being used until she reforms the Soul. * Ankhseram Black Magic '(アンクセラムの黒魔術 ''Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): This type of magic being the real reason why Gia has self-forbidden the use of it. The use of black magic is forbidden due to the fact that it can seriously kill someone and even though this was her first time gaining a form this strong, she does not use it anymore because it wasn't achieved through her methods (AKA the right way) and she is against killing innocent people. 'Hades Soul '(ハデス・ソウル Hadesu Sōru): This was the very first form Gia was able to master since the Sealing. This form gives Gia the ability to move within shadows and use them to attack. In this form, Gia wears a long red robe with white wrappings around the waist and her arms with a matching red bodysuit underneath. Her mark takes the form of an eye and her hair is pulled up into two pigtails with her black horns framing her face. The ensemble is completed with black boots. * 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 Kage Mahō): ''Gia is able to attack her enemies by using both her shadow and at times even theirs. They allow her both great offense and defense, but the shadows are not durable meaning they can be intercepted by outside force. '''Raven Soul '(レイヴンソウル Reivun Souru): Due to the nature of Gia's Take Over, she can take over the abilities of Etherious, who can use transformation abilities like she can. Gia took over a raven beast while entering the Realm of Dusk. * 'Mirage: '''Gia can create illusions that can attack her opponents, but only via this form. The illusions are usually close to the truth of what her enemies fear. '''Reaper Soul '(リーパー・ソウル ''Rīpā Sōru): ''Meeting the conditions for a summoning Level 8 soul was difficult, but watching the only person who had given her love fall into a seemingly lifeless heap was even harder. This form gives Gia half a mask, leaving her summoning mark on display. She wears a dark purple dress that leaves her stomach exposed along with white wrappings around her chest and arms. The dress has a design on it that slightly resembles a rib cage. * '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): ''Gia is able to use many darkness spells such as '''Soul Extinctor, Darkness Stream and Evil Explosion.' * Demon's Eye '(悪魔の眼 ''Akuma no Me): Gia is only able to awaken her eye in this form. She uses her eye to trap her opponents a nightmare that they can only escape from if they conquer their fears within that nightmare. If they are unable to, they are trapped inside and eventually lose their sanity. Trivia * Gia had over 1,000 demon souls sealed within her at the age of seven. When he is questioned about the incident, Abraham claims that he sealed them inside of her to prevent uproar but the truth is he did not want to be taken away by the Magic Council and have Gia be left alone again or for her to be executed. * Summoning Soul can trigger Gia's [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Form '''True Form] , but her True Form is NOT a Soul. Her True Form is a spirit that refused to reside in the "dimension" where all the souls Gia can access reside. Instead, it resides in the very back of her mind which gives it partial control of Gia, making her half-demon. Category:Take Over Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Summoning Magic